Apocalyptar*
The Apocalyptar are a race of demon-like monsters which inhabitat a large amount of space. The Apocalpytar use 'Soul Energy', a power only they know how to make. But to get it they must use live beings to proccess it. The Apocalyptar use cunning tactics to destroy their oponents. Their spacefleet consists of thousands of large dorsal finned spaceships which simply just ram through the enemy and land onto the planet. Origins Not much is known about the origins of the Apocalyptar, but when Jay reads the book of Night, he learns about their troubled past. The Anarubic Galaxy is 450,000 lightyears from the Milky Way Galaxy. In 120,000 BC, a race known as 'The Eldest' ruled it, the Eldest were a peaceful race and put the galaxy into a golden age. But one day a strange warpstorm isolated an Eldest Manufactorium. In the aftermath of the storm, a strange being which the Eldest called 'The Unknown Primarch' appeared out of nowhere. The 'Unknown Primarch' destroyed the planet raging the Eldest. For several centuries the Primarch was chased throughout the Galaxy until it was lost. They thought it was destroyed. They were wrong The Primarch was found a century later, it now had a fleet of spaceships which outmatched the Eldest Warpships in every way. But by the time the Eldest were ready to fight it was too late. The new threat, now branded as the Apocalyptar, decimated the Eldest until the doomed race was down to one of the Galaxy's arms. In one desperate struggle the Eldest blew up the Unknown Primarch. But it could never be defeated, The Primarch broke apart into many shards, The Eldest used the last of their spacecraft to hide the shards from the Apocalpytar. But this only angered the Apocalpytar, the remaining Eldest planets were destroyed. by 700 BC the Apocalpytar turned the Anarubic Galaxy into a daemon filled horror. The Primarch's assistant known as the Soulstealer took over all forces of the Apocalpytar and united them, and with the knowlege of the Eldest the Apocalpytar learned how to travel between galaxies using the Webway gates. By 230 AD the daemons ruled over 21 galaxies leaded by the Soulstealer. But one day they discovered an Eldest temple. Inside they found one of the shards of the Primarch. And when they activated it the Bringer of Night was unleashed. The Bringer taught the Apocalyptar the path of Immortality and showed the process of extracting Soul Energy. Soon all the demons were powered by Soul Energy. By the year 2005, the Apocalyptar now spanned over 39 galaxies. But one day they found out that the gates have limits. When they found the Milky Way Galaxy, the gates wern't able to align with the dimension of the galaxy, even the Spacships couldn't warp into the Milky Way. The Apocalpytar then ordered one of their many slaves to take a ship, enter the galaxy and kidnap a young being. So when the slaves came back with Jeremy, the Apocalyptar reengineered his mind to build a quantum distortion device which would allow the webway gates to align with the dimensional properties of the Milky Way. But the experiment didn't go as planned, the reengineering of Jeremy's mind caused him to basically go insane, but he still did his job. Jeremy stole, bought and haggled parts from all over the Orion Arm to build the machine. Category:Archived Pages